User blog:GiantKid/Puppy Love - Creddie not Dead. The Weekly Careddie.
Alright, so this article is a little bit early (suppose to be posted on Sundays), but I figured, why not?! So, no new episodes, boo. BUT, a new blog from Carly, and it is filled with Creddie goodness. Let's take a sit and analyze this puppy. ;) So, let's look at the title "Puppy Love." Okay, this is definately screaming Creddie. Why? Well, Seddiers and Creddiers know that Freddie started off having "puppy love" for Carly. Seddiers believe it was JUST this, while Creddiers believe that once Freddie matured, his love for Carly did as well. Either way, the title is pointing out at the fact that there is some "Creddie" involved, and it's right. It's filled with Creddie. :D Let's taka a look at this "Freddie owes me big time." - Secret feelings there Carly? This sentence suggests that she didn't want to do this, but she did, why? Well, perhaps Freddie is the only one that can convince her to do soemthing that she doesn't want to do. Have the tides turned? Did Freddie ask Sam first? I don't care, because either way it's Creddie. If he asked Sam she obviously rejected the idea, he couldn't convince her to go. That's one point for Carly, and one minus point for Sam in Freddie's book. And if he didn't ask Sam, well, the fact that he went to Carly first '''says a lot. ;) Lets also take note that he just didn't ask her to go with him, but he asked her to stand across from him as the Maid of Honor. This is now twice that this has happend. The rest of the blog goes into the wedding and the comical events that took place, but the last Creddie thing to take notice is the fact that she mentions that it was better than the Wisconsin wedding. Yes, I'm sure a lot of things are better than the awkwardness of that wedding ceremony, but let's put on Creddie goggles and view this statement. Even though Carly lost a shoe, and the groom peed on the pastor, it was still better than the Wisconsin wedding. Why is that? Well it's because Freddie was there with her, even if she lost one of her '''favorite shoes. She enjoys the memory that they now have together. :) So, Freddie and Carly are spending more time alone together without Sam. Do I see a relationship growing here? I think so. :D Also, is this a bit of clever foreshadowing from Dan? ;) Here is the blog Puppy Love Freddie owes me big time. For what, you ask? For going to his aunt's dogs' wedding, that's what! Freddie was asked to be the Best Man and he somehow convinced me to be the Maid of Honor. Yep. Not kidding. So here's what happened: Freddie's aunt had a boy dog. Then she adopted a girl dog. But she wouldn't allow the dogs to live in her house together until they got hitched. (As you know, Freddie's family is very traditional.) So last night, Aunt Milly Benson held an "emergency" wedding ceremony for her two stupid dogs. It was a beautiful ceremony until the groom peed on the pastor and the bride chewed up my favorite shoe. But it was still better than that wedding we went to in Wisconsin. Category:Blog posts